Insanity took over
by flunitrazepam
Summary: What happens when hatred took over your rational side? This story shows the possiblity when you act before you think...


**RANDOM**

One-shot fic

July 13, 2009 [2:21pm]

As I was walking through the third floor corridor, I saw _her _from a distance. I did not know what to do since it was quite a while since we last talked with each other. I was kind of hesitant but I decided to approach her and say "hi".

Then she turned to my direction and smiled. I waved back assuming that she was pleased to see me. But then again, I was wrong. _He_ was there at my back, and that smile was not meant for me. I was pissed off, not to them but to myself, for expecting for something like that to happen.

And they there are… happy like there's no tomorrow. Every smile they paint upon their faces was torture to me. Rage welled up inside me, dominating over my rational side. At that moment, as if I was a marionette of my own subconscious, I reached for something inside my robe. I withdrew it and pointed it at their direction. I flourished it.

"_Avada Kedavra!" _I breathed without knowing that tears were running down from my eyes. A jet of emerald light erupted from the tip of my wand, rushing to their direction.

The boy noticed it and tried to block my curse with his own body. _How pathetic, how futile, how foolish_, I thought. The rustling sound that echoed through the marble corridor ended with a thud as he dropped dead on the floor.

She was confounded by the quick pacing of events. It only took me seconds to perform perhaps the most hideous act in my life, but it seemed like eternity when our eyes met. Instinctively, she drew her wand and hexed me with all the strength and will she could muster. I dodged and dodged and when I found a window of opportunity, I lazily flicked my wand and said, "_Expeliarmus!"_ Her wand flew a few meters away from her. Realizing that there's no more reason to fight, she dropped to her knees before her lover's battered body.

"Why did you have to do all this?" She started.

And I was finally released from the trance of hatrred, now conscious of my own thoughts. It was though insanity would be taking over me soon, but as long as she was there, I knew that I could hold on a little longer.

"I love you… I always have. That is why I tried to talk with him because I don't wish to let him wait any longer for nothing, for my feelings have always been for you. But that was then. I am afraid I do not know you anymore."

Frozen by her words, I felt numb. I realized that I just did the thing that I will rue all my life. It was as though I am incarcerated by invisible ropes that I couldn't move a muscle.

She stood and turned back against me and started to walk away. I wanted to reach for her but I couldn't. She picked up her wand and told me, "It ends here tonight. I don't want to love a monster."

And it happened. She raised her wand and spoke something unintelligible from my distance. A flash of green light blinded me. For a moment, I was happy for I believe that it would be the end of my torment. I felt free for the first time in my life. But those few seconds of happiness ended as colors swirled back to my vision. I saw it - her body falling slowly to the floor, lifeless.

She ended her life, not mine. I tried to scream but no voice came out. The numbness inside me turned into fire. How could I have done such a terrible thing? There's nothing I can do. It all happened because of me. There is no room left for remorse; only the guilt is what's left to me.

I walked slowly towards her lifeless body, desperately making myself believe that everything is just a dream – a horrible nightmare. But I know that it wasn't. When I finally reached her, I caressed her, and took her. I whispered words long have I wished to tell her. But I know it was desperate, for my words will not reach her anymore.

I apparated somewhere she and I once considered special. And with a wave of my wand, a grave materialized and I gave her my final kiss, and finally bade her goodbye.

Insanity then took me away from reality – to a place where the only thing I see is the horrid scene of her demise – where her life was lost for my account.

/emoterong palaka mode

A/N: Any reference to Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling.


End file.
